Death and Rebirth
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: A terrible loss shakes International rescue to it's core, now many years after the tragedy a lone figure tries to return the Thunderbirds to the skies. - Like to thank Bob Regent for all his help! Wouldn't have been possible with his support.
1. Chapter 1

**Death And Rebirth**

**Prologue**

The story like every tale had a beginning, but this beginning instead of new adventures or new lives being born; it was death and destruction, with disappearance and mystery filling it.

The tale begins with the Tracy family shutting down the rescue organisation better known as International Rescue; all of the rescue machine sealed away inside their hangers but what shocked them the most was the switching of Thunderbird Five, the geostationary orbital satellite of the fleet was switched to the automated system that was only activated once.

The closure of the rescue organisation brought the family back together but only because of the death of their matriarch, the Grandmother of the Tracy family had died peacefully in her sleep.

She lost the fight against the illnesses that plagued her ageing body, arthritis was just the beginning for her. Soon more illnesses appeared, mutated from original viruses of old.

Weeks flew by and the funeral was arranged, a private funeral for close family and friends with a memorial service soon after. The one mistake that they made during the arrangements, that mistake was setting up the memorial service being in the nearby restaurant with open bar.

The thing with alcohol is that it freed the tongues of the people that drank enough of it, it was a common fact amongst the Tracy family that the middle born son was a light weight when it came to the drinking of beer or such strong alcoholic drinks.

This is where the story begins...

* * *

Leaning heavily against the main bar, the middle born son stared down into the glass of whisky. His mind was going over the last conversation he had had with his grandmother, he didn't even get to say good bye to her as he was stuck up on the satellite while the spaceship was in need of repair after damage was sustained in the last space mission.

"Hey, want to talk?" A voice interrupted him from his thoughts, making him look to his right.

"Not really, just want to finish this drink then will head to the hotel... unless our father got something else planned" John replied seeing his oldest brother, Scott.

"Your leave starts today, so you can stay if you want... we were going to head back to the hotel then leave from there, we can't leave it locked down forever" Scott replied softly, ordering his own whisky.

"I'll take up that offer, anything to keep away from the island for a little while longer" John muttered and downed his drink.

"John take it easy, you know how you get on that stuff" Another voice said joining them.

"Virgil's right John, stick to the one OK?" Scott asked with a sigh.

"I don't see why I shouldn't, it's not your decision what I should and shouldn't do" John replied glaring at his brothers.

"You got to say goodbye to her and I didn't! I was stuck up there still on duty while you got compassionate leave, to shut down the organisation" He continued, "You know, sometimes I don't even feel like I'm a part of the family!"

"John! How can you say that? Here of all places and all times?" Jeff said, raising his voice above his son.

"Because it's the truth Dad! I never got to say goodbye to her, the last talk we had was planning a trip to Cornwall in the UK and then a few days later I get that call... I never got to say goodbye because I was up there, alone!" John said loudly, gaining attention.

"Get him out of here now!" Jeff ordered his sons, "Before anything else is said" He added and watched as Scott and Virgil take John out of the bar.

* * *

Scott sighed as he leaned against the closed door of his hotel room, he listened to the silence of the hotel rooms around him realising that the hotel walls were soundproofed.

"We're not staying are we?" The eldest Tracy sibling asked, hearing footsteps knowing that it could only be their father.

Jeff sighed, looking down at the ground before looking up to his son, "We're not, it's been closed down for long enough... we should get back before more lives are lost" He said to his eldest son, feeling tired from the emotional few days.

"OK Dad, I'll get everyone else up and then we'll go... this room is booked under one of the alias that we got, so no one will disturb him" Scott replied nodding his head to the closed door opposite him, a 'do not disturb' sign hanging off the door handle.

"Best if he did stay here, I would want to talk to him but I think I'll wait until John has a clearer head first" Jeff replied and left for his own hotel room, to pick up his over night bag.

Scott sighed and looked at the closed door once more before heading to the bedroom he had shared with Virgil that past night.

* * *

"Wait Joe, what was that? Circle around a minute!" The police officer ordered his pilot as they flew high above the swamps of Florida, they had been called out after reports of smoke drifting out of the Everglades.

"Think I saw it Kale, let's try" Joe replied and turned the helicopter around in a tight 180, turning around and saw black billowing smoke rising out of part of the deep marshlands.

"That's a private jet isn't it? Or what's left of one... oh man, we better call for ground support" Kale said as he used the binoculars to get a better look at the burning plane below them as Joe kept them out of the smoke as best as he could.

Joe nodded and radioed the authorities for backup, they had found what they were looking for. The remains of Tracy One, reported missing only three hours ago. It was said to contain all of the Tracy family on their way back to their private island after attending a private funeral.

"So what's going to happen now, guess that the bureaucrats will take over Tracy Industries" Kale said after a while as they watched over the burning craft.

"Have to wait and see won't we Kale, I guess they would take over... run it by the board of directors like other businesses" Joe replied as he kept the circling course high above the crash site.

"Wonder what brought her down like that" Kale muttered to himself.

* * *

"_Shit happens Scott, we knew it was coming but even so it's not easy." John grumbled, helping his brother fly the private plane from the co-pilot seat. He couldn't stand being near the rest of his family as his head still hurt from the hangover, he wondered why he let his family push him around like this._

_They now talked about the main topic that was on everyone's minds since John's drunken outburst, Grandmother Tracy's death. _

"_How the hell would you know you hadn't seen her in three years." Scott retorted, glancing over at his brother as they flew close to the Everglades. _

"_And that's my fault how? Any one of you could have taken over the reigns of Five for a few months allow me to stay down here for longer than a week but no each of you decided that you were too important to leave the island." The eldest blonde Tracy said loudly, making him wince and sink in the seat with the controls locked in front of him. _

"_We've had more rescues that time off John, you know that as much as anyone." Scott replied with a small sigh, feeling a headache of his own build up. _

"_I'm well aware I'm also more than capable of flying any of the Birds and using the equipment, just once I'd like to have the chance of being in the thick of it instead of watching from high orbit. I'm sick to death of sitting on my ass doing nothing." John retorted, turning to look at his brother before rubbing the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache. _

"_You are as necessary as anyone John." Scott tried to defuse the situation, his brother had let his feelings be known several times over the last year, since the close destruction of Thunderbird Two a year ago he had wanted to get back into the hands on rescues that the rest of the brothers did on a regular basis. "Sorry, I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye."_

"_Yeah me too." John grumbled, "We've got something on Radar, intermittent signals."_

"_It's small could be a bird or something." Scott replied, glancing at the radar himself while looking at the air around them from his view. _

"_No it's too fast for that, I can't pin it down." John said, trying his best to lock the signals. _

_The two were interrupted as the port wing of the Aircraft disappeared in a flash of light and the crash of a detonation, the entire vehicle bucked and twisted in the air as the powerful aircraft was physically pushed over onto its side. Black smoke and flames trailing from the remains of the wing the inboard engine trying to keep the cripple craft stable._

_A second missile slammed into the rear fuselage, the explosive head blowing the port rudder from it's mounting and shredding reinforced structure. A dark blur spun passed the Tracy aircraft spinning in place to point its main guns directly at the cockpit._

"_Fuck, get us out of here." John shouted to Scott, "Activating jamming systems." He added, his hands flying over the co-pilot controls trying to help his brother get them out of this attack. _

"_I'm taking us down, we need to get this fire out."_

"_Mayday Mayday this is Tracy Industries Flight One to anyone out there, we are under attack by an unknown aircraft. We have been damaged and are attempting evasive actions." John shouted into the radio._

_"Repeat this is Tracy Industries Flight One under attack…"_

_"We're being jammed, nothing is getting out!" John replied, trying to hide the panic out of his voice._

"_What about the IR frequencies?" Scott asked, as he battled to keep the plane in flight even with the alarm sounding around them._

"_With the engines crippled there's not enough power left to punch through to the hyper bands." John replied, "We're losing systems all over the plane."_

"_John, Scott, what's going on up there?" Jeff's voice called from the passenger compartment behind them. _

"_Stay strapped in Dad." Scott replied, "We're under attack, get everyone to the rear, we're going to detach the drop pod. We'll try to get this bastard away from you, John's on his way down to join you."_

"_What? Like hell…" John began._

"_John we need to get everyone off, we only need one pilot to keep this thing running. The pod's small enough and fast enough to get you all back to the island before whoever that is find you. Now get out…"_

_Scott Tracy never finished his demand, as the black craft banked across the sky it let rip with a barrage from its quadruple cannons, three quarter inch rounds pierced the reinforced glass and metal fuselage pounding through the Scott's body and showering the elder with the remains of his brother's internals._

_With Scott's controls shattered by the barrage John was forced to use the secondary co-pilot's controls, the half destroyed systems made the once expensive and technologically advanced aircraft a dead weight as the engines began to power down their controls compromised._

"_Mayday! This is Tracy Industries Flight One to anyone that can hear us, this is John Tracy we have been attacked and have experienced casualties." His voice sounding emotionally detached to his ears, from the crisis at hand._

_The safety of the rest of his family had allowed him to push back the death of his brother and the imminent destruction of the aircraft either through combat or crashing into the ocean at a high Mach speed. "Dad, is everyone in the pod?"_

"_Not quite John, there's wreckage blocking the access way Gordon and Alan are working on it. Are you two OK?"_

"_Not as such Dad, but as well as can be expected." He lied, "We're going down and I don't think either of us can get to the pod in time, you'll have to go without us."_

"_John." Jeff's voice spoke quietly from the cabin behind him, the tone in his father's voice changed as he recognised exactly what the unsaid words meant. "I understand."_

"_Dad…" John muttered, hearing a soft sigh from his father. _

"_It's OK John I know, you tried it's not your fault. Who is it firing on us?" He asked, moving closer to the cockpit. _

"_I don't know his stealth is better then those on the Birds, no shape, no signature, no lock, but he should be as bad odd with our countermeasures. He hasn't hit us with missiles since and I think the gunfire was a reflex hit, we can't see him and he can't see us." John replied, feeling his arms shake from trying to keep control on the jet. _

"_He can track us through the smoke from the engines son, we need to get lower mix the smoke with some spray and cool down the wings." Jeff replied, holding onto the door between the cabin and the cockpit. _

_  
"That may not be a problem Dad, we're going down as it is, I can't get us any higher." John replied, seeing that they were loosing height quickly. _

"_How long?" _

"_Three minutes maybe less, you need to get out of there now." John called back, sounding urgent in his voice as his arms and shoulders started to scream in pain of cramps from fighting the controls of the crippled jet. _

"_We're trying, I don't think we're going to get everyone in before we go down John. I'm coming up to the cockpit...." Jeff started to say, his hand on the handle of the door. _

_Another flash of light slammed into the side of the Aircraft blowing a chunk out of the side, John lost all control of the Aircraft as the impact sending it into a spin._

_Gravity crushed John into his chair throwing him to the side, he could only watch in despair as he saw the shredded bodies of three people drifting in the sea thrown out of the plane by the impact._

_Kyrano, Tin-tin and Jeff Tracy all barely recognisable as their former selves as shrapnel and burst covered much of their bodies, entire limbs ripped from the body of his father. Tin-tin's head cleaved in half from a piece of plexiglass from a window, paradoxically Kyrano looked intact as if he were simply asleep floating a the seas, the bodies disappeared out of sight as the aircraft was thrown violently by a forth and final explosion as the fuel tanks within the wings erupted._

_John could only watch in silence as the plane burnt around him, the ocean closing in at high speed. With the last of his possible strength he punch the control for the safety pod launching the lifeboat into the sea saving his brothers, closing his eyes a single tear was pushed from his eye and into his hair. _

_The Thunderbirds were hurt but they would go on, he wished his remaining brothers luck as he impacted on the surface of the water. A flash of light came from the side and he squeezed his eyes shut as the after image of the Pod's explosion embedded itself on his retinas._

_Blackness engulfed him as he collided with the bright blue water only miles from home._

_The Thunderbirds were dead._

_

* * *

  
_

_The black aircraft watched the Tracy aircraft go down, the pilot smirked as he launched a final missile into the side._

_It hadn't surprised him that the electronic countermeasures of the pride of Jeff Tracy's fleet had been so advanced, most other aircraft would have lost the speedy plane long beforehand the ECM would have all but made them invisible._

_Unfortunately for the ex astronaut his attacker had been more than capable of taking them down, the missiles had been easily able to lock onto the Aircraft blowing holes out of the fuselage and igniting the engines._

_The fact it had taken him so much ammunition to take down a passenger plane was a testament to Tracy's head designer Hackenbacker, whom was most likely dangling from his neck in an apparent suicide in London._

_He watched as a trio of disfigured bodies were blown out of the side only to crash into the ocean below, one he could easily recognise on his HUD as Jeff Tracy his primary target. The IR scans had read multiple deaths both in and out of the plane, only four warm bodies still existed which meant he had also been able to take down one of the brothers._

_The smirk transformed into a full grin as he watched the pilot eject a pod from the rear of the aircraft, one very much the same as that on the American president's own aircraft._

_With a slight nudge he sent the last of his missiles into the pod as it landed, unable to see him and unable to evade the pod detonated killing those aboard. Satisfied with his actions he turned from the doomed Aircraft sending a final burst of fire into the forward sections before disappearing into the clouds._

"_Mission Accomplished." He said aloud laughing._

_The Thunderbirds were Dead_

_It was a good day._

* * *

With the destruction of Tracy One, informed to contain the Tracy family and their friends. The rescue organisation known as the Thunderbirds disappeared along with them, many speculation was gossiped around the planet but soon died down like gossip would once the sources ran dry.

But that was not the only thing happening around the planet, disaster after disaster caused many people their lives.

The fires spread across the forest heading straight for civilisation, but no matter how fierce the fire fighting teams fought it still took control and destroyed the evacuated town. They called back to the rocks and watched as their homes were destroyed in one of the worst fires in they had seen in their lifetime.

On the other side of the planet, a great destructive earthquake left thousands dead and hundreds trapped or injured with rescue teams working around the clock to try and save everyone that they could, putting their own lives at risk while rescue calls and appeals went out.

This continued around the world, terrible accidents or severe weather destroyed homes, families and lifestyles around the world and one thing kept going through their minds.

Where were their heroes? Where were the Thunderbirds?

Unknown to the world population, the Thunderbirds craft lay forgotten and abandoned on Tracy Island. Locked securely inside of their hangers, waiting for their pilots to come and let them free into the air once more but that was never to be.

They sat now, abandoned and forgotten to the world gathering dust with only the memories of the inhabitants of the island, echoing around like lost spirits with the only hope that they would discovered one day soon and help the suffering planet once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death and Rebirth**

**Chapter One  


* * *

Warning - Strong Language and Violence  


* * *

**

It had been five years since the destruction of Tracy One and with it, the death of the Tracy family. The close friends had been questioned about the attack on the aircraft but with the suicide of Brains Hackenbacker, then the investigation was closed.

Tracy Island was left abandoned, stories came from the aircraft that tried to fly there. These stories extended out to make it feel that the island was haunted, some aircraft had been safely diverted off to neighbouring islands while others had been shot down and waited for rescue to arrive.

The disasters around the world continued to cost lives but with thanks from unnamed charities, FEMA and other smaller organisations were able to receive the donations they much needed to buy the equipment they needed for dangerous rescues.

* * *

  
Lady Penelope Creighton Ward sighed to herself as she straightened out her long black skirt, she had long ago given up in wearing the bright pink colours that she was known for. She no longer had the heart to wear the bright colours that always brought smiles to her close friends that treated her as family.

She looked at her reflection in her small compact as Parker focused on flying the black limousine, FAB One remained locked away in Creighton Manor gathering dust with her loyal manservant occasionally slipping away to give the car some much needed attention.

Her suit, once a variety of pinks was now a variety of blacks. Lady Penelope wore a long black skirt that fell to just above her ankles, with a matching black shirt and a lighter black, almost grey jacket over the shirt. She knew that it would be too much once they landed in the tropical climates of Tracy Island, but she continued to wear her black clothing.

Sighing softly, she watched the ocean pass below them and remembered the variety of journeys to the island with the occasional surprise escort from the magnificent rescue craft better known as the Thunderbirds. When she saw the island approaching, she ordered Parker to fly over to check the status of the security systems and the state of the runway.

As they flew over the island, Lady Penelope could see how the main shape of the island had changed slightly as the jungle continued to mature but as they circled around to the main complex she had to pull out her binoculars to see that the jungle had been fought off away from the building, it seemed that there was some kind of natural fence built around as to shut out the jungle from the house.

Lady Penelope could see though that the jungle was fighting against the fence, trying to climb up or go under it but something was keeping it back and she was sure that it wasn't the fence that had blended in with the natural beauty of the island.

She remembered time and time again about how Kyrano told Jeff about how fast the jungle grew but there it was, the main housing complex that once held the Tracy family and friends, it didn't seem any different since she last saw it over five years ago.

"Approaching the runaway M' Lady" Parker spoke up from the drivers seat as he focused on the landing procedures, seeing how the main computers on the island had accepted their security clearance.

"OK Parker, set her down gently if you can" Lady Penelope replied before hearing a soft gasp of surprise.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible M' Lady" Parker said as the runaway came into view.

The runway was in an awful state, like someone had hit the whole thing several times with different bombs, but that wasn't the case. Concrete had been tossed aside to make room for the thick jungle vines to grow from the ground below, and a few trees were now covering vast parts of the once smooth runway.

"Turn around Parker, we will have to land on the beach and walk to the complex" Lady Penelope said before sighing softly, she hoped that if they did want to restart the rescue organisation then they would need to get the runway back to working order.

She remembered from when the rescue organisation was up and operational, how Thunderbird Two, the transporter of the fleet would appear from under the hidden compartment under the main complex. The palm trees would slide to make room for the massive aircraft as it rolled up the airstrip and got ready to take off to some part of the world.

"Yes M'lady" Parker replied, sounding solemn and worried for what they would find once they touched down on the island. "Pardon me M'lady but it appears that the island defences has recognized the limo and is letting us in" He soon added, seeing the familiar signals light up on the steering wheel.

The manservant couldn't believe in what had happened in the last five years, of how his mistress had changed so much. From the bright, energetic and happy lady to this dark and emotionless person that he didn't know how to act around.

She had lost the closest friends she ever had, he had lost his friends. They both lost the people that opened their arms and invited them into their extended family, and the world had lost something which caused them to plunge into the rescue organisations that still existed and bring them back up to take the place of International Rescue.

Parker inwardly sighed to himself as he watched the black limo's flight controls carefully, he had never used this limo to arrive at Tracy Island before so it felt strange to him that he was now flying it there instead of the FAB One.

FAB One, he missed that car. She had special characteristics that made her different to all of the cars that was held in Lady Penelope's possession, it wasn't the cloaking abilities, the flight and aqua surfing abilities that made her special.

It was the way that she shone in the sunlight, of how she would take every twist and turn, every bump and dent in the road with ease and without grief. He would spend hours just being outside, polishing every millimetre of that car but now.

Now FAB One sat alone in the garage, Lady Penelope had asked him to lock the car up as she did not have the heart of getting her destroyed but instead, she was to be locked away and forgotten about.

But Parker couldn't keep away from the pink car, he snuck in while his Ladyship was away and switched the artificial lights on or sometimes pushed her outside to get some sun and spend the same hours polishing her, checking her over in case she was called forward.

He wondered why that suddenly earlier that morning during breakfast that Lady Penelope had called for him and asked him to get out the black rolls for a trip out, she told him the co-ordinates and he was surprised to see that it was Tracy Island. Parker didn't think that she would fly over and visit that island ever again in her lifetime, but leave it as a dying tale to the planet.

A tale of a team of specialists with special machines, that once use to appear at danger zones across the planet then disappear without a trace.

But now as they landed down on the water, using the aqua-jets to move around to one of the beaches that looked quiet and deserted. It was untouched until the black limo pulled up onto the sand, "Jungle gear might be needed Parker, never know what is on this island now" Lady Penelope warned the manservant as she climbed out of the car.

The air was as humid as they both remembered from their many visits back when the Tracy family was alive, she looked around seeing how the jungle looked unruly and wild like it had the many times she walked along the well kept paths leading from the landing strip to the main complex of the tropical island.

"Right M'lady, but does something appear to be different to you?" Parker asked as he opened the compartment at the back of the limo, fetching out his own bag of assorted items including a machete that he thought would be useful to get up to the housing complex.

"I do not see anything of the sort Parker, only that it seems that we've only completed a small part in our mission today" Lady Penelope replied and let him lead the way to the main path they both knew would take them up to the main complex.

* * *

  
The walk through the jungle was surprisingly calm, even though they had expected to be hacking their way through the walkway but this one was well tended as they stopped at one point to look at the sides of the jungle path.

Looking closely they could see that there was a thick natural weave created by the vines found scattered across the jungle floor, it was being used to keep the path clear but at the same time to make it seem natural.

"What do you think caused this Parker?" Lady Penelope asked in a hushed tone, ignoring the stifling heat of the jungle as they continued to walk under the canopy feeling the light breeze fight through to give them a light refreshment.

"Some of it looks natural M'lady while other parts look like they were done by someone here on the island... but that is impossible" Parker replied, his face turning into a small frown tightening his hold on the handle of the machete.

"Let us keep walking Parker, we can't be much futhur till we reach the house" Lady Penelope said softly and calmly, letting the manservant lead the way through the jungle hiding her own suspicions and worries for now until they were out of the jungle.

They gasped when they saw the main complex come into view, the once glistening pools were drained and growing moss from the lack of use while the complex itself looked dark and abandoned.

Each time they had come for a break away in this tropical paradise, everything around them was breathing and full of life but to see a rough fence built up of the jungle foliage to help keep the jungle from taking over the man-made structure made them wander who had done this and why.

Parker looked over the fence to see that it had been cleverly made, hidden by the wide canopies growing overhead to hide it from the sky yet to help get into the large house on the hill.

"What do you make of this Parker?" Lady Penelope asked as they looked at the care that had been put into looking after the Tracy Villa.

* * *

  
The foliage of the jungle rustled in the breeze hiding its secrets, however, to the side of the wide open entrance of the house a few overgrown vines hid a shadowy figure. Unable to focus on the intruders, the man could only watch as the encroaching trespassers passed by him unaware of the weapon trained on their backs.

Stepping backwards the man pulled his mane of mattered blonde hair from his face and silently crept round the roughly hacked archway.

"I don't know M'lady, but there's someone been here and recently." The voice was familiar but the face didn't fit.

"The place is spotless Parker, how do you know...." The vision in black was as familiar as the man, but she looked wrong. They both looked so wrong, they didn't exist just like his brothers they never existed, never. He was alone, he was always alone.

"As a great detective once said, Elementary my dear M'lady. The house has been kept intact and in good nick since the Tracies died, the plants have been hacked back recently as there's not enough dead foliage around the cuts for it to be longer than a week. The place is dust free and someone's got the electricity still going. I know we turned it off when we shut up the island."

"Scavengers?"

"Not with Doctor Hackenbacker's defences M'lady, any boat or plane that tried to land would have been blown apart if they had come anywhere near." Parker looked around, "The main computer's on-line and the generators are powered, I wonder...."

"Parker the Island has internal defences and cameras after the Hood tried to set us all up, wouldn't they be active if the main systems were."

"M'lady, the only way to activate the system is to be keyed into the mainframe and only three people on this planet have that access still and the Professor is currently in Russia completing construction of their latest Cold fusion reactor. The other two are standing right here, the system can't be hacked and can't be fooled it needs six types of identification."

"So..." Penny's eyes widened, "That's impossible, none of them survived."

"So it appeared M'lady." Parker responded as he brought up the surveillance footage from the internal cameras, "But one of them evidently did."

The screen rolled allowing the most recent footage to come to light, four days beforehand a single slight figure walked around the room cleaning every square inch, hacking away at the foliage and repairing any damage that may have occurred. Freezing the picture Parker zoomed the system into the gaunt and wrecked face, the long tatty blonde hair and matted beard barely took away from the scarred face and missing eye on his left hand side.

"John?" Penny whispered.

An explosion engulfed the monitor and keyset as a trio of bullets ripped into them turning the entire set up into scrap, a fourth bullet took Parker in the upper arm swinging him around and to the floor.

Lady Penelope dropped to the ground taking cover behind the massive desk, she looked to Parker who lay on the deck unconscious bleeding profusely from his injured arm.

"I don't know what you want." A gravelly and whispering voice said, "But considering you don't exist I'm going to kill you one way or the other."

"John?"

"You would know my name, I imagined you, you and everyone else." John replied, "No other person has ever lived here except me you see, everything i can see is all in my mind. But then you would know that wouldn't you?"

"John It's me it's Penny."

"No." The accusation was final, he turned the corner and looked down at the black clad woman. She had been in so many of his fantasies before, pretty in pink and nice as pie. This monstrosity was simply a perversion of his memories....

*NO* he shouted in his mind, *My fantasies, she was never real.*

His eye glazed as he looked at her a cruel smile moving the uninjured side of his face, pushing her down onto the floor he pushed the gun barrel to her forehead. "Poor little Penny, so spoiled, so pure, so innocent. Couldn't choose between anyone so had them all, so good, so nice JUST A WHORE" He pushed the gun harder into the terrified woman's flawless skin, an imprint from the hot barrel already burning a perfect circle into her head.

"Time for another imaginary monster to die." John whispered.

The gun fired the hammer clicking on an empty weapon, John growled like an animal and threw the gun away intent of closing his hands around her throat. His slight and emaciated form hid his true strength from her as he simply smashed a fist into her left shoulder almost causing her to lose the use of the arm.

Unable to fight off John in this feral state she closed her hands around his ears and threw his head to the side, his skull bouncing off of the console seemed to do nothing to the psychotic Tracy causing him to redouble his efforts to kill her.

Closing his hands around this imaginary threat's neck the vast majority of his mind was concentrating on eradicating this remnant of his nightmares, the fantasies and dreams of a time that he didn't.... _couldn't _ allow to have existed. He was all that existed in this world and once this nightmare version of an ancient fantasy was extinguished then he would once again be alone to live in peace forever.

"So sorry Mr Tracy." That hated second voice came from behind, John's head hadn't even moved as the fire extinguisher slammed into the side of his head sending the younger man flying off of the body of his employer. "I'm afraid that I shall have to put you down for the time being Sir."

Parker pushed down on the extinguisher's handle enveloping John in the Carbon dioxide mist blinding him for a few seconds, using them wisely Parker threw a massive right cross into stomach of the Tracy brother and followed it with a single solid uppercut which almost lifted John from the floor. Exhausted from the Adrenaline rush and the exertion beyond that he was used to John simply hit the ground in a heap unmoving.

"Sorry to have allowed him to sneak up on us M'lady." Parker said, "But I was unfortunately detained by an injury to my arm."

"Oh Parker." Penny gurgled her throat damaged by the murder attempt, "I think that can be forgiven, is he..."

"Alive M'lady, and it is Mr John Tracy. He survived, but it seems not without damage." He grasped his arm, "We need to tie him up or something, before he comes around. Then we find the infirmary, I think we need some medical treatment."

Neither saw the tear moving down the face of the last remaining Tracy Brother.


End file.
